


all i want for Christmas, is you

by yutacatboy



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Barista Kang Yeosang, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Kang Yeosang is Whipped, M/M, Mutual Pining, Strangers to Lovers, hongjoong is like mentioned once, jeong yunho and kang yeosang are neighbors, seonghwa owns a coffee shop, seongjoong if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28156224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yutacatboy/pseuds/yutacatboy
Summary: yeosang is not a Christmas person at all, Yunho who recently moved above him won't stop playing Christmas songs really fucking loud at 3 amor we need more yeosang/yunho stories so i took matters into my own hands
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Kang Yeosang, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Kudos: 29





	all i want for Christmas, is you

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this instead of studying for my french exam lolzz

Kang yeosang hates Christmas, he just didn’t see what’s so special about it.

Jeong Yunho loves Christmas, it’s his favorite holiday, he doesn’t understand how some people hate it.

It’s a regular day for yeosang, after waking up and eating a breakfast that consists of just a toast, he takes the elevator to the first floor and starts walking toward his workplace which is actually his friend seonghwa’s coffee shop, but he couldn’t help but notice furniture outside his building, _someone must be moving in_ he thought to himself walking down the street.

Yeosang did **not** expect this, it’s 3 am and his new neighbor is blasting all kinds of Christmas songs, _this is gonna be hell_ he thought as he tried to muffle the sound of music with his pillow.

"I’m telling you, he was blasting fucking Santa tell me at 3 am " yeosang whined while his co-workers san and wooyoung laughed at him, « dude this is so funny, especially happening to someone like you » san laughed as wooyoung tried to stop cry laughing.

It happened again, yeosang was watching one of his favorite movies and suddenly it was like Mariah Carey was in the room with him, he could hear the song very clearly and he wants to cry, god please end this madness.

He later came to know his neighbor’s name is yunho, and yeosang was planning on paying him a visit to complain about the noise but when he met face to face with yunho he couldn’t even bring up the subject, yeosang is usually good at controlling his emotions and his face but he couldn’t hide his blush anytime yunho smiled while talking, he came over to complain about the loud noises but instead he found himself wondering, how someone could be this attractive.

Tall, a puppy face, and just yeosang’s type, yunho is definitely gonna be the end of yeosang.

small, cute, and just yunho’s type, yeosang definitely caught yunho’s attention and he’s gonna try his best to talk to his cute neighbor again.

It’s the fourth night in a row, does yunho have nothing to do than to hear Christmas songs at exactly 3 in the morning, yeosang is so close to walking upstairs and telling him to keep it down but he remembers the cute face of his neighbor and suddenly listening to jingle bell rock at 3 am is not that bad.

Yunho and yeosang met in the morning while taking the elevator, yeosang looks horrible and he wonders how yunho can manage to look this good while sleeping after 3 and waking up before 9, "Oh, yeosang you look so sleepy, is everything okay ??" yunho says as yeosang walks in the elevator, "oh it’s nothing" yeosang lies through his teeth, flashing his prettiest smile to yunho who smiles back.

"he invited me for dinner" yeosang mentioned as he put a tray of cookies in the oven, "dude you’re in love" san teased, as yeosang pushed him away "no I’m not" he denied, "you’re literally blushing" wooyoung added and yeosang just sank in his seat and tried to ignore their teasing words "whatever".

Okay so maybe he is in love with yunho, yeosang spent more than 30 minutes just choosing a sweater to wear to their date, or neighbor bonding time whatever, who cares, he also maybe or maybe not baked yunho cookies.

"welcome" yunho greeted yeosang with the prettiest of smiles, the blond felt his cheeks redden as he gave the cookies to yunho who pulled him in for a hug and gave him a charming smile, yeosang is a dead man.

Yeah yunho definitely loves Christmas, he had all kind of decorations up, and he even had his tree decorated 3 weeks before Christmas.

"wow yunho !! this is so good" yeosang said as he took a bite of the pasta yunho made, yunho blushed and gave a bright smile, "I love cooking, it’s something i’m trying to pursue as a career" yunho said and yeosang could see his eyes sparkle.

Conversation with yunho just flowed naturally, it didn’t feel awkward, it’s like they’ve been friends for years, it was now 11 pm and yeosang had to leave, with a hug and a promise to visit again yeosang left yunho’s apartment to his.

That same night yunho played Christmas songs again but this time yeosang could hear many footsteps, yunho was dancing, yeosang didn’t mind the voices anymore, as long as yunho was happy, so was he.

While yeosang was working his shift, yunho walked in with a smile that could light up the whole room, yeosang was weak for 3 things: wooyoung’s pout, brownies and yunho’s smile, "yunho !! what can I get for you ?" yeosang asked excitedly, "I will get a-" yunho couldn’t even finish his sentence before seonghwa was barging in from the kitchen to the counter with a smile "it’s on the house !!" he said as he winked at yeosang who just hid his face in his hands, and groaned as he wished the earth would just open up and swallow him, yunho watched with amusement and a smirk playing on his lips "I’ll have a brownie please".

Yeosang was in the middle of baking some chocolate cake for himself when someone knocked on the door, there yunho stood in front of him with his usual pretty smile, he dyed his hair pink and he was wearing ripped skinny jeans with his hair styled to the side and _omg yeosang is gonna faint someone catch him._

After inviting yunho inside yeosang guided him to the living room, "give me a moment please, I was making a chocolate cake and it should be ready now" yeosang said as yunho made himself comfortable "sweet tooth ?" yunho asked with a grin "you have no idea" yeosang laughed as he walked to the kitchen.

"I can’t believe you don’t celebrate christmas" yunho looked confused as he noticed yeosang doesn’t have any Christmas decoration up his walls.

"he invited me for christmas so I don’t spend it alone" yeosang explained to his friends over lunch "does he know about your hatred for Christmas" hongjoong, seonghwa’s boyfriend, asked as he sipped on the milkshake he shared with seonghwa, "well..." yeosang gave a painful smile, "I told him I’m always alone so that’s why I don’t celebrate it" and that just had everyone cry laughing, mingi literally chocked on his fries.

"I’m so glad you could make it" yunho expressed happily, yeosang smiled back and leaned in for a hug.

After dinner the two settled down on yunho’s couch where they talked about their days, this felt too intimate with them almost cuddling on the couch, a crappy Christmas movie playing on the tv, yeosang decided he liked feeling like this.

12 am was nearing yet yunho was so excited, yelling, dancing, and singing to every christmas that his phone played, while yeosang watched him with a loving gaze. Yeosang didn’t know when he’ll be going home but he knew he wouldn’t mind staying with yunho.

Suddenly yunho pulled him up and started moving him around "come on yeosangie" he whispered and laughed, yeosang gave in and started giggling while dancing around.

Then yunho pulled him close and pressed his lips to yeosang’s, the blond widened his eyes but then relaxed and kissed back, smiling into the kiss and when they pulled away they giggled and fell down on the couch, yunho’s arm around him protectively while they slowly drifted to sleep.

Nothing needed to be said, yeosang and yunho found a home.

_Maybe Christmas is not that bad_ yeosang thought with a faint smile before falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed this !!! comments about what i could improve in my writing are very appreciated <3


End file.
